Baby Troubles
by Innocently-Whimsical92
Summary: The Monkey Team as babies! with The Achemist and Clayton! Clayton has them for a week to give their "Father" a break.....chaos WILL ensue R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day in the zone of wasted years with the sun beating down on the rogue jungle benath it. In the middle there stood a large metallic structure several feet tall, engulfed in the wilderness surrounding it.

"THATS NOT FAIR!", squeeled a young yellow monkey, she had metallic features and rose pink orbs which enhanced her soft baby-like features as her cheeks puffed in anger while chasing after a crimson monkey about the same age and height but adorned charcoal eyes and a cocky smile. "Nu-uh Nova!! I found the sweets first, finders keepers!!!" he argued back sharply turning a corner into the living room. Nova caught up catching his tail and pulling him bag causing the sweets to slip from the male simians hands as he fought back. Both cubs climbed the furniture in futile attempts not realising what they were fighting over was gone.

At that moment an man of mid 40's entered the room with for other monkey's clinging to his navy coloured robes and shoulders each watching their fellow simians battle in the living room. A green monkey dropped off the man's shoulder and scuttled across the room to the bag of sweets followed by the other three simians.

"What Is going on?!",the man said aloud catching the golden and crimson simian's attention. They stopped and looked up in shock retreating from each other. "Sprx took all the sweets!!", the yellow one exclaimed pointing at the red male named Sprx with a smug grin on her face. She ran behind the man's leg looking up at him once more "He wouldn't share!", the man sternly looked at the ecuse-ee who's expression had dropped.  
"Sprx that wasn't nice your Uncle Clayton brought them for you ALL to share... now what do you say?" he said to Sprx, gently picking him up to eye level "I'm Sorry Nova....", he replied in a small voice. His face turned sour when he saw the younger female sticking her tonge out at him from the ground.

"Papa!! Gibson shared out the sweets!!!", The little green monkey shouted rushing up to the three of them lightly tugging on his robe. They were pulled to the other monkey's, an orange, black and blue monkey in a circle. "Well done Gibson! Your learning well, I must say your a clever little monkey!", the man beamed, praising the blue cub with charcoal eyes. The Ginger monkey then pushed his younger sibling aside "I helped!!!", he stated with a smug grin earning his other sibling, a black male with olive eyes, to speak up, "So did I!" which earned another warm smile from their "Father" as he knelt down to the floor and gave his "Children" their shares.

The monkey cubs ate in a small circle, swapping their favorites while chattering. The man sat contently watching over the cubs play when there was a knocking at the door followed by a young man in a white suit and cape walking into the room. "Good Afternoon Clayton", the robed figure said as Clayton sat down beside him. "Very Good Afternoon Alchemist" he replied "How Is life treating you old friend?", he asked pouring some tea into a spare cup.  
"As well as it can get Clay, ever since Ive had the monkey's i've found some self happiness other than from my success in science and alchemy" He took a sip of his tea, "How Is Captain Shuggazoom these days?" The younger man chuckled lightly, no one other than The Alchemist knew of his double life. "It's been getting boring lately to be honest, the monsters don't seem to be much of a challenge these day".

The conversation was cut short, "UNCLE CLAYTON!!", The cubs squealed when the finally realised he was sat there, acknowledging his presence with several hugs.  
"I bet you have more then a handful with these guys...." Clayton laughed as he held Antauri (The Black Monkey) to his face earning another hug, "That is an understatement Clay, They cause alot of trouble..." He replied with a half-hearted chuckle and a sigh.  
"Why don't you take a break then? They could stay at the mansion for a few days, the servants love them and come on! they can't be that much trouble!". The Alchemist's head shot up to give Clayton a glare.  
"You couldn't handle them for a week Clayton! you don't exactly have parenting skills.... but if you want to prove yourself...." The Older male stated rolling his eyes as he took another sip of tea.

"I CAN! I will prove it!.....Kids go get your stuff! your spending a week with you Uncle Clay, wont that be fun!?", The cubs ran out of the room to collect their belongings leaving little Gibson at his father's feet, "Father?", He asked catching his father's attention, "Something tells me this wont end well....." and with that the cerulean male left the lounge leaving his father laughing at the thought of the chaos that would ensue over the week.

* * *

OMG ITS BEEN AGES!!!! IVE BEEN SO BUSY AND I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ON MY OTHER STORIES!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHAT TROUBLE WILL THESE LITTLE MONEY'S CAUSE? IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE SUBMIT THEM!!! THEY ARE APPRECIATED!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to Claytons mansion couldn't have ended sooner. The 'Children' were mesmerised by the sleek limousine and all the goodies inside but more with the space, they couldn't run around in a normal car.  
Clayton stepped out the car holding Gibson and Antauri in his arms as the others ran up the path into a garden almost as big as a football pitch with luscious green grass surrounding a series of water fountains- and that was just the front. In the center was an old granite house several feet tall unlike the houses in Shuggazoom which were modernised with mechanics and technical know-how.

Gibson and Antauri had jumped from the hero/business man to join their brothers and sister as they stopped in awe at the marvelous sight all simultaneously saying "WOAHHHH" as the young man came up behind them. "Bet you never seen a house like this huh kids? seeing as your daddy doesn't really let you out much, but it's the only one in Shuggazoom!", he chuckled as they finally snapped out of the monkeys little daydream. "Me First!!!!" Otto yelled as he ran head first into the door which had been opened by servants to greet their boss, who had a shock when a small crowd of Technicolour monkey cubs tumbled into the hall sliding across the marbled floors, struggling to stand on the slippery surface then finding it was more fun to explore that way.

Clayton chuckled to himself as he entered his home letting the chibi's explore freely as he went to speak to Jensen, a servant of his for at least 20 years, he had been around much longer to serve other Carringtons. "Well Sir, you certainly have your work cut out for you", he laughed as he watched the small blurs of colour travel across the marble floors, "Al needed a break Jenson. I thought i'd take the kids for a while, after all, they have a lot to occupy their time other than electrical equipment. I'm gonna need your help taking care of them, i don't really know the first things about kids other than acting like one!" The two men laughed and discussed the situation. Jensen would teach Clayton how to take care of the children not just for now but for in the future when he visits them to help Al and make it a bit easier on the single father.

"Lesson number 1 Sir", he told the younger male dawning a puzzled look on his face "Can you hear that?" Clayton was very confused. He couldn't hear a thing, what kind of question was that? Jensen sweat-dropped, "Silence Sir, they are either out of the house or pre-occupied with something and with all the expensive heirlooms in this house It wouldn't surprise me......" The Servant couldn't even finish his sentence as his boss shot up the stairs and down various halls in panic, moving faster than the hyperactive monkey's. Jensen followed closely behind him, searching room after room. Some time later Clayton had Sparks, Gibson and Mandarin in his arms calmly telling the three that a chandelier was not a plaything or a levitation device while making his way to his was waiting with Antauri and Nova in the study, who had decided after Jensen interrupted their art making in the main hall, (apparently they thought it was too "bland" and decided to paint it, God knows where they got the paint) to get their paws on a pile of books that had fallen. "What is going on Jensen?!" the Carrington shrieked in surprise to find many of his rare books in a pile with paint prints staining various covers and several pages as they sat looking at the pictures. "They couldn't use the ladder Sir, so they climbed the curtain.....", Jensen rplied as he used the piano to hold him up as he gained his breath.

"Uncle Clay!! these books are booooring, they hardly have and pictures!" Nova stated with her hands on her hips tossing a book to the side which had settled on Antauri's head rather comfortably. He smiled, it didn't matter what these little chibi's did he could never be mad at them "Sweetie those are books for people like me Jensen and your daddy, if you wanted a picture book you could have asked", he told her caressing her face with his thumb as she leaned against it "Sorry Uncle Clay, Sorry Jen" her face dropped and her little rose coloured orbs looked at the floor as she shuffled her feet. Clayton gave the female a small kiss on the cheek. "UNCLE CLAY!!! where's Otto?!" Gibson had realised that his younger brother wasn't within the group. He ran into Clayton's arms with worry as his distinct british accent made his 'Uncle' jump.

"Jensen, we gotta find him, he's naive and who knows what trouble he's got himself into!" They walked down the hall calling the green kids name. "It's his fault if he's lost, I told him not to do anything silly but you know him, monkey see monkey do...." Mandarin huffed as they walked behind Clay and Jensen, "I say we should leave him, he'll come back when he's hungry" Antauri jumped in front of his ginger friend with his face stern and upset "Mandarin! he is still our brother! he could get hurt, you know how scared he gets", Mandarin pushed past the coal furred 'nuicenence' with his nose in the air, sparks mimicking his movements in a mocking way making his friends laugh. "Hey, whats that?" Nova ran down the hall without the group noticing her disappearance. Meanwhile they had made way to the garden where they found Otto huddled up under a tree crying to himself. Gibson went to confort his brother followed by Sparks and Antauri with Mandarin looking on with his arms crossed. "Otto what happened?" Clayton asked picking up the boy in his arms who clutched to him tightly as he tried to choke out between sobs what had happened, "I-I- was playing Wi-ith a Bu-tt-tter-fl-y, a-and a mo-nstter came out", he hiccuped while Clayton wiped the tears from his eyes. They also managed to find out the monster was also green and ugly. They searched the garden to find the monster that had upset him especially Mandarin who was hunting it with vengeance, he was protective of his brother. CROAK he stopped. eyes searching for the source. He ventured on through the plants. CROAK. He looked again as he reached the massive pond. Suddenly the monster leaped over the ginger simians head with a mostourous croak escaping his mouth. Mandarin ran like his life depended on it tripping a few times in the water trying to get back to Clay ans Jenson.

Sounds of laughter filled the water-logged leader's ear receptors. Sparks, Gibson and Antarui laughed with Otto holding onto Antauri's tail with Jensen behind then with Clayton following with them also chuckling. "Mandarin was scared by a toad!!!!", Sparks was in a fit of laughter clutching his stomach while Mandarin had a face like thunder as his face turned red with embarrasment, "That was the monster!!!" Otto yelped running to Jensen. "OTTO WAS SCARED BY IT TOO!!!" Mandarin screamed at his play friend regaining composure from his fit. "Yeah but Otto is alot younger!"

Antauri walked up to Clayton and looked up at him, "Uncle.....Where's Nova?" The man sighed. "Not again......."

-  
_**R&R!!!! i had alot of trouble with this hence why i didn't update till now!!! any ideas are welcomed!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

After another few hours of searching for missing monkies it had turned dark. The mansion was quiet with only the clock striking at 8 o'clock, echoing throughout the halls. "Now now, I think it's bath time after all the mess you got into today", Clayton told them chuckling slightly. Mandarin followed Jensen, then followed by Antauri, Sprx, Gibson and Otto who were trying to trip each other up and wrestle as the walked making them topple over slightly as they went through the doorway.

Clayton looked back to see Nova sst on the floor scanning the room with her baby-pink eyes in wonder, deciding what to play with or explore next. "C'mon, princess, you too", Clayton went to pick her up but she moved to the side before he could earning a stare from her uncle "Nova, sweetie don't be difficult" he tried again and she once again avoided him, she giggled at his attempt and the look on his face before adorning a serious look on her own features. "Uncle Clay! they're boys! I can't have a bath with them, I'm a girl! and you can't bath me either cause your're a boy too", she stated with her hands on her hips. Clayton smiled slightly holding her in his arms and close to him. "Keep telling yourself that untill your 35 princess! okay, daddy bath's you all the time, and I can't let you bath on your own. It's dangerous. Or don't you trust your Uncle to bath you?", he told her as the small yellow bundle twiddled with her tail and moved to look up at him. She giggled, showing the dimples in her cheeks, "I guess so, It makes sense".

The boys crashed through the door each covered with a good amount of soap suds and bubbles clinging to their fur, unfortunately the water didn't do the same and soaked the carpet as the ran across it with a water-logged Jensen following closely behind with towels. Clayton and Nova laughed at the sight, it had been better than the T.V. "Okay princess your turn".

Clayton put her in the tub, she was giggling with delight at the bubbles blowing them into midair and splashing freely making the little ducks bob up and down. 'Aki gets it good, just spending the days with them has been tiring but seeing them happy has made me happier than i've been in ages' The hero thought to himself.

Meanwhile Jensen had managed to dry the little chibi boys and dressed them into nightwear. They had been taken to their room where all their stuff had been kept for them. Jensen had helped them brush their teeth and had gone in search of a book to read them to sleep leaving the boys to their own devices. Otto spotted a small piece of purple material hanging out from the zipper in Nova's ag and instantly recognised it "BLANKIE!!!!!" he screeched in joy taking it from the bag and cuddling it tight which attracted the attention of the Antauri, Gibson and Sprx. Mandarin however was not interested in something at trivial as a blanket, he was a 'big boy' as his father told him and ignored his brothers as they fought over it.

Nova was being brought down the hall by Clayton and entered the room to find the purple blanket in four separate pieces with a corner being held by each of the culprits. Tears pricked the little girl's eyes, he lipped drop and she made an attempt to bit her lip, sniffling as her tears rolled down her cheeks, she ran from the room out of sight. Mandarin looked on, he moved from the bad and out of the door quietly after her as the other four got a scolding from their Uncle.

Mandarin reached the room Nova was in which wasn't too hard as he could hear her crying to herself and a swinging noise. He looked in to see Nova hitting a punching bag and surrounded by gym equipment. She hit the bag again. Mandarin was shocked at the force of her hit, her anger taking over her upset. "What do you want?" she hissed, this took him aback, Nova could be abrasive but never like this, he approached her and she leaned into him sobbing into his chest begging him not to tell anyone she had cried as bad as this. "Where did you learn to do that?" he looked at her then the equipment. She wiped away her tears and sniffed before she answered him "Daddy said that when I get mad I should take it out on this before I get mad at people" he cradled her "luckily Uncle Clay had one. I used to practise fighting when you all were doing other things" Nova looked up at Mnadarin as he took her hand and lead her back down the hall. "You need to sleep now, i'll teach you how to fight when we get home to father", Nova smiled to herself.

_More Ideas Needed people! Sorry It's Short! I Tried To Roll Evryones Ideas Into One But I Need more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

The sky turned a reddish orange as the night faded into the morning and the little monkies lay sound asleep in their beds. Antauri curled on his side, Gibson lying soundly on his back, Otto sprawled over the bed changing various positions, Sprx snoring as his body spread over the bed and Mandarin on his stomach. Nova on the other hand had decided that night to exclude herself from her 'brothers' due to the upset that had ensued that very night over her blankie. She had Clayton make a make shift bed in his room but it wasn't long before the little monkey girl was curled close to her Uncles' chest, clinging to his shirt as she slept. Clayton had awoke to find the 'children' still asleep which gave him and Jensen enough time to enjoy the quiet before it was filled with chatter.

It was high time the young hero had done some grocery shopping and with six more mouths to feed the food had been at an all time low. He had been writing down the list when Jensen walked into the kitchen with the five boys trailing behind them and Nova in his arms then gently sat each of them down at the table to eat. The boys started the chatter as their yellow companion remained silent, not even acknowleging them as they tried to speak to her but smiling softly at Mandarin when he looked at her, earning a glare at the two from Sprx who had immediatly picked up on this and sat with a scowl on his baby lips. "C'mon kids! we're going shopping today so hurry up! Jensen needs to get you dressed", the young man stated enthusiastically as he put on his jacket and shoes, picking up Otto as he placed a beanie hat on his head and a white jacket onto the boy''s shoulders to match what his other siblings wore except Nova who wore a pink coat with a flowered beanie. Hopefully this would disguise them out in public. "Uncle, why do we need to dress?", The blue simian asked as his eyebrows moved in a quizical way as he looked up with bead-like black eyes "because Gibson, People don't have special children like you in the city and this way you wont draw attention".

At the shopping centre Mandarin, Nova, Gibson and Otto sat in the seats on the trolley as they wheeled around the sections with antauri ssat with his tiny legs resting on Clayton's shoulder and his tiny head resting on the human's head with a scowling Sprax held in the human's arms clinging to jacket staring intently at his orange and yellow siblings.

After half an hour of soting through the trolley of all the goodies that had been chucked in behind his back, The boys (excluding Mandarin) had noticed Nova's abrasive behaviour and it was starting to make Otto tear up and choke on his words, he loved playing with his older sister. "It was over blankie right? So lets just get her a new one!" Sprx cried happily to which all his brohter agreed earing a soft smile from Otto "But how?" Gibson asked turning to Antauri who was about to reply when he was rudly interrupted by the happy crimson simian bursting in front oof him slightly knocking him back "LEAVE IT TO ME!" and with that he ran off happily past the corner.  
"Great.... now we have to cover for him...." Gibson sighed.

-  
With Sprx

He had been kidding hiself, he had no plan but he needed to win over the golden furred beauty that he had ventured after since first clapping eyes on her. The tiny furred boy shaked his head in dismay when he felt a twinge of pain on his forehead. Rubbing it to soothe the pain he looked up to the source of it with an angry look to see a human baby in blue clothes with two front teeth, black hair, freckles and a unibrow one thing was sure 'thats a face only a mother could love' he mental noted himself. He was about to walk away when his eyes lit up to see what was clutched in the baby's pudgy fingers as he waved his arms up and down in delight cooing and babbling at the attention.  
A sly grin crawled it's way across Sprx's lips as a thought crossed his mind.......

-  
Meanwhile with Clayton the children had been allowed to walk by themselves on the condition that they behaved themselves in public. All chatting amongst themselves happily with a worried Gibson and Antauri keeping to themselves "Looks like we have all we need kids, let's head to the check..." he stopped looking intently at the cubs- 1,2,3,4,5.... "Where's Sprx?" he half yelled picking things from the trolley hoping he was hiding in the produce to surprise them at any given time but as if on que multiple yells filled the shop as a plump lady with a unibrow howled insults at a small red fluff ball hurling himself at high speed down the halls screaming with fright as the woman gained with the buggy "LITTLE RAPSCALLION!!! BRING BACK MY BABY'S BLANKIE!" she hurled her handbag metres ahead of her hoping to knock Sprx but instead bringing down a pyramid on beans falling on the cub's head and the lady falling like a bowling ball into the mess when she finally caught up.

All eyes of who knew Sprx widened "Antauri, I'll go pay, grab Sprx and run, I want out as soon as- see you at the car". Mandarin was holing Nova's hand in his as she clung to him with her face in horror at what she just witnessed. He took her to Antauri and Sprx to which he shook his head "Stupid..." he muttered glaring at his younger brother to which he flinched slightly but tensed when he saw Mandarin's hand in a gold one. Before the ginger male could walk away with her in to Sprx grabbed her other hand "It was for you Novie" he held the blankie up to her and her eyes sparkled with a warm smile on her face. She let go of Mandarin and hugged Sprx.

Sorry i've been so long! I have writer's block problems and with alot of college work its been hard. Hope you enjoyed the chaptter and R&R. any ideas still welcome!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

The team had arrived back at the mansion an were currently being taken care of by Jensen while Clayton got over the shock of taking children shopping for the first time. They had been playing in the garden next to the fields of mazes and the water fountains deciding it would be a good idea to go swimming. Clayton joined the chibi cubs and helped attempt to teach Gibson how to swim even though he was more interested in the creatures that dwelled at the corner of the garden. After many water cannonballs, splashes and waves of water it had begun getting dark and the kids lined up in single file to be towel dried before entering the house with a stuck up Mandarin pushing before Sprx, the two brothers hadn't talked since the incident that had happened earlier that day.

"Nova? Where's Nova?", Clay asked aloud with the question directed to anyone as he looked over the garden. Each little pair of eyes scanned the area to look for their female companion. _'Not Again....'_ Claytons hand was on his head as he took the boys inside and left them with Jensen to search for her.

* * *

Nova had wondered off. She knew she wasn't supposed to and that her Uncle Clay would be mad but she wanted to know what a maze was. Never had she seen one before and when the girl asked she was told a maze was a challenging game, a harmless game, right? Looking at the walls of thick hedges towering over her in awe she took a brief look over her shoulder to see the others still occupied with the pool and a smile spread across her face as she ran in happily to the maze.

She loved a challenge.

* * *

The weather had turned for the worst with the clouds turning a murky grey and clack with the crackles of thunder flowing through the receptors of the boys ears as they looked on from the window sill with worried expressions on their faces. "When is Novie coming back?" Otto sniffled looking to Antauri and Mandarin to an answer to which he got a worried expression as reply. Mandarins eyes were fixated on the scene outside the window with his arms crossed and a scowl. "BUT SHE'S OUT THERE! LET ME GO!" screeching was heard through the room as Gibson pulled the arms of a certain scarlet male back as he tried to make a break for the door. At this Mandarin's attention was caught even though none were aware of it, he stood as he had been since they got in that room the only thing that had changed was the pupils in his eyes had moved to the side to look at the scene without turning himself. "You can't go! It's dangerous and thundering! The chances of you getting hit by it is.................." the sentence never finished as he was interrupted by the shock of Sprx releasing himself from entrappment to tun to his brother with tears steaming down his face "I WANT HER BACK, I'M GOING" he bolted to the door to have his ginger brother block his way and ward him off with a scowl, If looks could kill, he would have dropped dead at that moment.

The room fell silent as Sprx stopped. Eyes meeting and locking into each other, challenging for the next move to be made.

* * *

Rain poured. It kept pouring. The thunder clashed like symbols and illuminated the sky for a split second before it darkened again. Nova had made it to the middle of the maze, the only problem was getting out. She hid under one of the surrounding bushes in confort from the harsh weather conditions but still to be soaked as tear stains and a petrified expression adorned her baby features.

"NOVA!", Clayton cried- the weather was too harsh for flying and he had to search by foot endlessly screaming her name in attempt of her hearing him over the thunder.

* * *

At the mansion it was at a stand still between Mandarin and Sprx. "I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" the coal monkey exclaimed happily "She asked me what a maze was! she would be there!". At that precise moment Sprx bolted for the door as Mandarin stared at his coal companion who snapped out of it when the slam was heard to which he ran out as well to search the maze for his female friend.

* * *

**_Hey! so I want to know who should find Nova first? Mandarin or Sprx? You choose! and I need more ideas!_**


	6. Chapter 6

The lightning lit up the sky with a harsh crack illuminating the young simian's surrounding which blurred through the waves of raindrops spilling to the ground. Nova had never been one to let fear get the best of her and living the majority of boys she held a tough exterior to help her stand ground but now she wouldn't have cared who saw her in the state she had adorned looking nothing more than a drowned rat. She wondered when they would come looking and if they would find her. She hiccuped between sobs as she lay in a foetal position not wanted to face the horrors and false hope in the maze.

Mandarin gained pace, his feet fighting the muddy ground with great determanation as Sprx followed him close behind. It began to get darker as they ventured further from the mansion and into the maze, Sprx was determined to catch up to Mandarin, to keep him from his Nova at all costs and he was in plain sight.

CRACK

The thunder struck and it felt like it was splitting the sky in half and in the next glance Manadarin was gone and all Sprx could do was folllow the path. Before he could get any further he was dragged back from the entrance by Antauri and back to the foregrounds with a struggle to keep his brother back Antauri pushed him to the muddy earth beneath him making him stop in shock while he had Antauri and his other brothers pull him back to the house.  
Not long after a drenched and distraught clayton came back into the mansion, "I came back to check on you guys..." the sight before him was upsetting to say the least Sprx was curled in a blanket shivering refusing help or banter from his brothers, Otto in tears while cluthing his teddy to his chest and a disheartened Gibson and Antauri. At this moment Jensen walked in in the same state shaking his head while looking at the floor. "Jensen, find out what hapened and look after the little ones" putting his coat back on he left.

'Have to find her, she has to be here', Mandarin's mind screamed as he kept at a constant pain ignoring all painful feeling in his thighs and lower legs, his muscles ached from the strain. Needles to say the orange monkey was determined to find Nova if not just for that he was a leader and protected his own but for that he was close to her more than the others and would be torn if she were to go. A sharp tun to the left had him skidding in the mud and breaking harshly before he went straight into the hedge. He stumbled trying to keep balance and fell over something. Something soft and alive. He crouched low with his bum in the air, baring his teeth defensivley cautious of what dangerous beast he may of disturbed to find the shivering mass back up as far as it could go.

"Nova?" He sat up, softening his features when the realisation dawned on him. She dared to look up. Waves of relief spread through her as she ran up to him clutching the fur on his chest pouring all the tears she had left as he held her close nuzzling her neck in an attempt to confort the little female. He then went to place her on his back to carry her back to the mansion, the coldness of her body under her fur was frightning to him as he picked up pace yet again.

Sprx had snapped out of his state and sat waiting at the window. He was still ignoring his brothers for the embarrasment they had put him through "Please Sprx, talk to us" Gibson reasoned climbing to sit next to him "What is there to talk about? You guys betrayed me! you know how i feel about her!", the tears welled up but refused to fall. He eyed them all up waiting for and answer to which the silence spoke for itself. "You didn't think i could find her..."  
the lowered there heads some more "Mandarin's our leader, he's stronger and when we are older he would be most dominant..." Sprx head snapped to look to Antauri with a fir eburning in his eyes "SO HE HAS CONTROL OF HER? SHE SHOULD BE ABLE TO CHOOSE!" the screeching outburst stunned them and the crimson male looked to the floor "...I spose you're right 'Tauri".

Clayton searched again when he saw to bundles moving towards him. He ran, scooped u the two and held them to eye level. Nova wrapped her arms around him and nestled into his neck while he sternly looked at Madanrin whose look challanged his own. "Don't do that again, you scared me".

The next morning was the same as usual, everyone got up for breakfast very tired from the night before but relived to see Nova and Mandarin back inside. Sprx picked at his cereal watching Mandarin collect some breakfast and take it over to Nova who was sat on the sofa in blankets. Clayton watched him watch the two and he rubbed his head in a conforting manner "Cheer up sport, just be glad they are back".  
Everyone had been left to do what they wanted and most of which sat and watched 'The Aristocats' on DVD. "I don't want to be a cat! i like being a monkey!" Otto exclaimed merrily earning giggles and smiles all round.

Mandarin had been chattering away to Nova who was very happy to talk to him giving constant hugs of appriciation and when Mandarin was finally away from her he bumped into Sprx. He was about tho ignore him and walk off when... "Thanks Manny" he turned shocked at the statement "Excuse me?" "For Nova, Thanks For bringing her back" he smiled and walked off to watch the rest of the film leaving Mandarin stunned and a smiling Antauri hiding behind a curtain


	7. Chapter 7

The phone rang loudly and there was really no stop to it, whoever was ringing really didn't give it a rest and with six mini simians to keep the hero busy he had trouble reaching the telephone. Figures huh? play a game of twister and you get all thing come at you at once. Trying to twist, weave and tumble in an out of the game was worse than playing 'Barrel Of Monkies' with them.

Leaning his elbow on the counter her smiled with a chuckle as he caught air in his lucgs, "Clayton residence?" The chattering in the background and squeals of laughter as Gibson collapsed the lot of them trying to get his tiny, robotic paw to 'left hand red' posed a challenge when it came to hearing the voice on the other end "Clayton? since when do you answer the phone? Where is Jensen?" The stern voice was instantly recognisable of that of the Alchemist, in fact it had been a wonder he hadn't called sooner "You also need to check your messages more often, to say your a hero i could have been dying with the amount i have sent you over the course of the past few days..." The younger man then saw the red flashing of the answering machine and sweat dropped in embarrassment, "Ahhh c'mwan Al... give me some credit, they are a handful!" he laughed as he said it whist scratching behind his head lightly.

As he laughed Nova stood at the man's feet tugging lightly on his trouser as her rose orbs looked up with the brightest smile and more than a hint of sparkle in her eye. Needless to say the girl knew very well who was on the phone, she gestured with her tiny robotic limbs 'Up' edging her little feet off the ground to tip-toe eagerly. "Wait a sec Al..", he placed the phone onto the worktop and hoisted the yellow bundle up. He placed her on the surface and Clayton looked on as she babbled away to her Daddy about her new adventure.

"And the thunder was like 'PLAAAM BAAAAM' and i was like 'AAHHHH' and then it was all dark and stuffs then Manny came and and..." the information churning from her mouth was too much to comprehend and she didn't even use big words like Mandarin or Gibson. Her giggles and squeals intensified as she spoke to her Daddy...needless to say she had missed him and afte 10 minutes the boys had finally had the nail hit with the hammer in realisation as they realised who was on the phone and left Mr. Carrington to fall on his bum from twister.

Loud speaker was played and the happiness of the Alchemist was present in every word, what it must be like to heve children. Unfortunately the trouble with having babies is once they start talking they never stop and after 3 hours the phone finally got passed back over to Clay, "Al, I'd hate to see your phone bill..." he stated as he sluped into the sofa. Jensen had come back from his well deserved few hours off and had the kids tucked into bed and counting sheep already.

"Well Clayton...It's funny hearing that from you what with you being a millionaire...", the two laughed as the Clay's voice echoed throughout the mansion, the vast space capturing every detail of the voice it was copying "I bet your missing the kids" the conversation droned on just as the last did except without many voices but who could blame the magical scientist? It was lonely away from people.

Stood in the doorway was a source of sniffles that had just been the curiosity of the hero, Gibson stood with his small cream blanket whilst rubbing his coal orb as he choked on his own breath...hiccupping lightly as he did so.

"Gib? What wrong lil' man?" he looked down at the doorway getting up to confort the babe as he coughed out little words, "I...I didn't t..t..to talk t...to Daddy bbbefore" he was on the verge of wailing when he got handed the phone and seeing as his little paws couldn't hold the weight he relyed on his Uncle to do so. With doing so the sniffles gradually ceased and the smile on his face grew, his eyes drooped though with the rest of his body as the sleep took over, yawning over and over again till speech became non existant to the tiny male.

Whispering on the phone until early hours of the morning he held Mr. Hal Gibson In his arms as he slept peacefully...

* * *

**I know it isn't much but i wanted to update a little! i don't usually get time to do so but i have forced myself! please read and review some of my other stories!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I KNOW!**_

_**It's been ages since I've updated this story and I apologise!**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

The morning was fresh and serene with echoes of laughter in the background as the cub's were taken to a more secluded part of the garden within the premises, a large black door between the hedge leading into a smaller graden with wild flowers in bloom littering the luscious green of the grass and bushes with an array of blue, white, orange and pink hues' as the different types of flowers swayed lightly from side to side in the breeze.

Clayton wore a simple button down shirt and cropped trousers due to the warmth as he guided the little simians into the secluded garden, down the stone steps and to the more comfortable ground. taking jumps down the steps Otto and Gibson awed at the varuious species of butterflies in their vast variety of colour as one settled onto the tip of Sprx's snout causing him to cross his coal black eyes as he stared at the tiny creature before sneezing loadly, disturbing the insect into rejoining it's group.

One by one the obstacle of the stone steps were finally over and all the monkies sat with eyes wide in wonder as they take in the sight of the quaint pool of water with a delicate fountain placed into the middle, tippling water over the edge and allowing the ripples to slightly sway the path of the dark green lilly pads that dwell on the water surface.

"It's so pretty!" Nova's childishly sweet voice cooed as they dispersed to investigate the shrubbery, Mandarin easing himself cautiously out of Clayton's arms and onto the ground. "I used to come here with my Papa when i was a kid, there should be a swing somewhere around here..."

"I found it, I found it!" Nova squeeled from a few metres away, the swing being made of a simple sturdy rope and a plank of wood hung off the stone foundation of the arch that ran over the pool of water with a few stone steps leading up to it.

The yellow girl ran on all fours to reach the swing, jumping and strugging to reach it so she could sit on it beofr Clayton picked her up and placed her on it with a chuckle, lightly pushing her as she squealed happiy whilst holding tightly on the rop.

"I'm gonna get 'ya!" Clayton proclaimed as he stumbled, his knees crouched as he hunched over with his arms stretched in front of him. The blind fold on his face wasn't generous and he found it hard to catch the small monkies that darted around with only sharp seconds of laughter to give away their positions.

"Nah Nah! Come get me!" Sprx bounced with his tongue out before darting off to the bush they were all currently hiding in.

The poor man was having no luck at this game but a smile dawned his face as the kids' laughed in amusement, after all, this was for them. Who'd of thought Shuggazoom's hero would be stumped at a game of blind fold hide and seek?

Meanwhile as the hero stumbled in all directions' a figure appeared at the top of the stone steps, gently walking down with the faintest tapping of his heel on the grey top before settling to watch the delightful scene with a humble smile. Popping their heads' up from the shrubbery all the childen smiled widely as their father held a finger up to his lips', silently telling them to remain as they were.

Nova ran up to her father's inky rob and giggled causing Clayton to exclaim loudly before follwing the noise, there the Alchemist remained as the hero bent down ton pick up what he assumed to be a small monkey but instead tripping up the older scientist and toppling him backwards. With a splash and multiple laughs, Clayton removed his blind fold to look guilty at the older man who stood in the pool with a lily pad on his head, squirting water out from his mouth and clearly unamused by the large Frog staring up at him.

* * *

"What brings you to the mansion Al? I still have another day or so with the kids'." Clayton smiled as the cubs' nestled closer into the Alechemist's newly dried robes in sleep, Otto snoring as Mnadarin kicked Antauri slightly in attempt to get some space. Gibson sat lazily in his lap as Nova's legs craned over the blue simian's lap and Sprx's head on top of hers.

"I missed them alot, I just wanted to see them for a while. They seem to be no problem for you..." the mused as they sipped on their coffee's and hummed in agreement. The knock on the door caught their attention as Jensen appeared looking as formal as ever.

"Sorry to disturb Sir but their is a Miss Sinclair at the door for you..." Clayton sat up with a confused look on his face as he hadn't made any arrangements opf a sort this past week, the Alechemist laughed and relaxed back into the sofa cushion. "Go Clayton, I must be taking my leave anyway. I wont wake them up now they're settled, i'm sure Jensen wouldn't mind looking after them?"

The Alchemist looked back to see the butler nod once in agreement as Clayton scratched his head and headed to get ready.

* * *

Not long after the children lay in bed some time after their Father has left. Otto lay with his in bed awake after some time, the clinking of glasses that Clyton had been dining with waking him up even if it had been a tiny noise. He wasn't sure how long he was awake for but he didn't like it at night, the shadows crawled up the walls in such an eerie manner as the moon extended them in wearped shapes and the owls outside hooted with yellow eyes peering at the green boy.

Stumbling out of bed Otto tripped over his feet as he panted in fright, opening the door enough so he could get through. Uncle Clayton would know what to do! He would scare the monsters' away! After all he was a hero...

Otto cocked his head in thought, trying to remember which room was his Uncle's. That was weird...there were sounds coming from Uncle Clayton's room...

A scream and a stern talking too shortly after Otto had decided to go into his Uncle's room he was tucked up in bed.

"Is that lady your girlfriend Unlce Clay?" He asked innocently as Clayton tightened his robe belt some more and brought the sheets over Otto. "Sort of kiddo...you can't just walk into someone's room like that. I usually don't mind but if I have a friend over they might not want to be disurbed..."

Clayton's face was a searing red by now, for years he'd laugh at his brother's stories about his nephew asking where babies' came from along with friend he had that had settled down but never at one point did he think he would have the awkward conversation with a child, let alone a monkey...

"Sleep Otto..."

* * *

_**KIDS!**_

_**Aren't they funny?**_


End file.
